


Of Suits and Shapeshifters

by Marriott23



Series: The Hunters of The Pack [5]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Crossover, Fake FBI, Shapeshifter, winchesters in jail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1 year 6 months later - Scott gets a call and sends Derek and Isaac to help the hunters get rid of a shapeshifter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Suits and Shapeshifters

Scott answered on the second ring, "McCall," he said as he always did these days. He was the point of contact for other packs when they needed help it guidance and had learnt that sounding like a kid got him treated like a kid. 

"Scott," came a voice and the alpha straightened at the sound. "We need your help."

"Where are you?"

"Wyoming jail," Dean answered even as he noticed the commanding tone of the alpha. "Got tricked by a shapeshifter."

"Okay, I'll send someone. Sam alright?" Scott asked even as he ran through a plan in his head. 

"He's here with me."

"Helps coming," Scott said and hung up the phone. He flicked through his contacts before hitting one, "Derek how'd you like to go to Wyoming?"

"What's there?" The man asked as he grabbed a shirt from the floor and picked up his leather jacket. 

"Pack," Scott answered calmly, "and a shapeshifter."

"The hunters?" Derek questioned as he left his apartment heading for his car. 

"In jail, there was a trick. Pick up Isaac and go and release them. Then get rid of that shapeshifter."

"On it," Derek replied as the Camero roared to life.

"And Derek make sure you kill the bastard yourself," he alpha said before hanging up. 

He sped out the parking space and towards the school. Without bothering to find a parking space he pulled up in front of the building and flashed a smile at the receptionist. "Hi," he said with a smile that would have made Stiles laugh. The man called it his fake, I want something, smile. "I'm Isaac Layhes guardian. He was meant to meet me so I could take him to the hospital." He lied smoothly knowing she wasn't really listening properly. 

"Of course, I'll send for him," she answered and Derek tried to hide his contempt for a woman so easily tricked. He knew he had been tricked in the past but this was just plain stupid. 

Isaac walked out of a corridor with a confused look until he caught sight of Derek. His features schooled immediately into those of someone who had forgotten something. "I forgot again didn't I?" He said as he came to stand by Derek's side. 

"I'm afraid so," Derek answered carefully hiding his expression. The boy he had turned had been broken and yet before him stood a man who was confident in his abilities. Who could catch a plan just by looking and slid effortlessly into his place in it. "Goodbye," Derek said to the receptionist as he walked away with Isaac at his side. 

Isaac slid into the passenger seat and glanced at Derek, "what's up?"

"Sam, Dean and a shapeshifter." Derek answered as he pulled away. Isaac didn't ask for more knowing it would come when needed. 

\-------------

"You got him?" Sam asked as Dean rejoined him after the phone call. 

"Yep, he's sending people here, straight away," Dean answered as he sank into the seat at his brother's side. "He sounds more the part these days."

"Less like a kid you mean," Sam said with a grin. 

"More like an alpha," Dean replied. "Every word held some sort of power behind it."

Sam looked at him and shrugged. He wasn't really surprised that Scott had grown into the role. The boy had seemed to fill it even when they first met but to know he had become more of an alpha was a relief. 

\-------------

Derek drove through the night to reach Wyoming as soon as possible. He pulled up at a motel at 4am and carried a sleeping Isaac inside. 

Glancing around he settled the sleeping boy in the bed and sank into a chair. He needed a way to get the hunters out of that jail and he needed to find out how to kill a shapeshifter. Deciding that one of those problems could be solved from afar he pulled out his phone. 

It was answered on the third ring, "What's up sourwolf?" Stiles said and Derek calmed simply from hearing his voice. "Scott said your helping out the hunters."

"I'm good which you already know because I wouldn't call otherwise." Derek replied with a roll of his eyes. 

"I'm aware. I just wanted to hear you admit that if you were dying you wouldn't call me. So much for taking care of you." Stiles replied and though his tone was light there was a threat underneath. Really, Derek just didn't want to worry him. 

"Can you find something out for me?" Derek asked switching topic in a hope to avoid whatever came next. 

"Can't do it yourself?" Stiles teased but he was already moving to his computer. "Hit me with it," he said flicking open a notebook to note down what he was meant to be researching. 

"No, got to figure out how to get two hunters out of jail," Derek said suppressing a growl. "Just find out how to kill a shapeshifter."

"Shapeshifter, right," Stiles said and Derek could almost see the thoughtful expression that would be on his face. "Oh and Derek if you want to get the hunters released play by their rules," Stiles added and hung up with a murmured, "miss you."

Derek looked at his phone and wondered why everyone always hung up on him. It used to be the other way around but when the power shifted to Scott something happened. He may well be his alpha's second but it didn't hold the same power. 

His eyelids began to droop and he gave up on staying awake. He could catch a couple of hours of sleep now Stiles had solved the problem of getting the hunters free for him. 

When he woke the next day Isaac was already up and eating a vending machine breakfast. "Stiles called and told me to tell you that you had to use silver."

"Right," Derek said wondering where he was going to get that. "We need to buy some suits and then we have some FBI agents to impersonate."

Isaac looked enthusiastic if slightly confused. As they got into the Camero Derek showed him the badges in the glove box. "Sam posted them to me a while back. Told me they were for emergencies only."

It was Isaac who led the way into the shop. The salesmen looked disapproving at his youth but he ignored them his eyes scanning the suits with a practised air. Picking one up he handed it to Derek, "Try this," he said and walked to a different section of the shop. 

Derek stared after him in wonder. He was aware that Isaac was the one who wore the suit when the pack needed someone to even though both him and Peter were older. There was just something about Isaac though that made him look the business man when dressed in a suit. 

Derek shook himself from his thoughts as Isaac picked out a suit for himself and headed for the fitting room. He followed and was soon dressed in the suit. Glancing at himself in the mirror he realised how awkward he looked in the suit but as he stepped out to call the attendant to alter the length of the sleeves he saw Isaac standing there. The suit both fitted him and suited him. 

Isaac ran his eyes over him, "get it adjusted and then I'll meet you out front."

By the time Derek's suit had been adjusted it was almost midday and they headed back to the motel. A quick bite of food and they were heading off to the station dressed this time in suits. 

They pulled up outside and Derek tossed Isaac a badge. "I'll lead," he said. 

"No I will," Isaac replied catching Derek's eye. "I've more experience at this." Before Derek could protest about his youth he had left the car leaving Derek to tail behind. 

"Hello," Isaac said as he reached the front desk and flashed the badge. "I'm Agent Hillsworth and this is my partner Agent Murray. We're here to take the Winchesters off your hands."

"Was wondering when you guys would turn up," the cop replied after a pause even as Derek decided it was Isaac's youth causing a problem. "Be glad to have them off our hands. Not geared up to have that sort of criminal here."

Isaac just nodded and headed for the cells. "Keys," he said when he stopped outside the brothers'. They were passed over and Isaac unlocked it and approached the brothers. "Let's go," he said drawing the gun from inside his pocket and gesturing for them to follow Derek. 

The cop let them walk out the front door and Isaac shepherded them into the back of the car at gun point before swinging into the front. 

"You're good at that," Sam commented even as Dean said, "Where's the gun from?"

"Practise," Isaac said with a smile before turning to Dean. "It's a gift from Chris so I can give the others cover fire as they attack."

"More so someone's there to protect his daughter," Derek muttered and Isaac laughed. 

In the back Sam and Dean exchanged a look. It was too long since they'd last seen the pack and having Derek and Isaac here reminded them of that. Phone calls weren't really the same thing when it came to contact with your pack. 

Back at the motel the suits were ditched in favour of more practical clothing. Isaac tucked the gun into his jacket as the hunters spread a map out over the bed. Sam tossed a pen to his brother who began marking on the sewage systems. 

"It sheds its skin down here," he explained as he drew. "We also suspect it takes its victims there."

"These," Sam added tapping several houses, "are where it has attacked."

Derek leaned across and tapped a spot in the middle, "so it seems to be located here."

The hunters exchanged a glance and nodded. "Took us days combing the swears to find that and you do it with a map." Derek's lips twitched in a slight smile before he turned back to the map. 

"I guess we have a shapeshifter to kill then. Lets take a trip to Dean's car and get some silver." Isaac said heading for the door. 

"What about a plan?" Sam called after him. 

"In my experience plans always go wrong," Isaac called as he passed out if sight. 

"He's not wrong there," Dean said and followed leaving Derek and Sam to bring up the rear. 

The trip to the Impala was made in relative silence apart from Dean's directions. Derek left his car there and they all picked up a few silver weapons. Armed and ready to face a shape shifter they spilt in half hoping to trap it by approaching from different directions. 

"Here," Sam said pausing by a grate. He gave it a pull but it wouldn't budge so he set the torch in his hand aside and put two hands on it and pulled again. 

"Let me," Isaac said motioning him aside and grasping the grate on handed. It came loose first time and he smirked at Sam, "Werewolf remember."

"Yeah," Sam smiled and picking up his torch he gestured for the werewolf to go first. Isaac dropped down the hole into the darkness and looked around eyes glowing. 

"Alright, come on down," he called up. Sam climbed down the ladder and flicked the torch on. "Little warning next time," Isaac complained as his eyes faded to normal. 

\-------------

At the other entrance Dean watched as Derek hauled the grate open. "Nice, normally takes us a long time to open," he commented as he descended down the ladder. 

"Not surprised, it was pretty stiff," Derek replied as he dropped through the hole. Rolling to his feet he looked around, "this way."

"Why do I get the feeling this is no longer my rodeo?" Dean said from behind him. 

"Because it isn't," Derek answered as they headed further from the grate. "Scott ordered me to kill this bastard personally. He doesn't like his pack being messed with." Dean fell silent content to watch the man in front of him. There was something in his tone that suggested Derek agreed wholeheartedly with that sentiment and was only too glad to carry out this order. 

\-------------

"Torch off," Isaac hissed suddenly his stance tensing and Sam complied. They were plunged into darkness and Isaac's eyes began to glow. Eyes focused on something behind Sam he picked up a stone and threw it down the tunnel. Luckily that was enough to send the beast running. 

Isaac stood still watching it go with claws unsheathed. "Why not shoot?" Sam asked him curiously once the man had shaken off some of the tension. 

"No my job," Isaac answered honestly. "We've got our orders. I was here to get you released and Derek's here to kill that thing."

"Why come down with us then?"

"To help keep you alive," Isaac answered as he set off again calling, "no torch," over his shoulder. 

The plan worked as they hemmed the shapeshifter into a constantly smaller area forcing it to the central chamber. Derek let out a soft growl which was the signal for them to enter. 

The werewolves were first to enter the chamber with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. The hunters followed with guns raised. Derek and Isaac exchanged a look and the sprang forwards in attack the moment the shapeshifter came into sight. 

It fell back under the onslaught and Isaac managed to pin in back long enough for Derek to draw the silver knife he'd strapped to his leg. As Isaac dived out the way and the hunters let out a barrage of bullets Derek moved forwards. 

The firing stopped and the shapeshifter lunged forwards but by then it was too late. Derek moved in with the knife and sliced it to pieces. He didn't stop though but kept going until it was unrecognisable mush on the floor. 

\--------------

As soon as they were out of the sewers Derek fished out his phone. "McCall," came the answer. 

"It's me," Derek replied his gaze on the grate Isaac was swinging back down. "The shapeshifter's gone."

"Sam and Dean?" Scott questioned his voice yet to loose its urgency.

Of course, Derek thought, he wants to know about his pack. A quick sweep of his eyes before, "they're okay. We got them out of jail." He could almost hear the sigh that the alpha let out in relief. "They're here if..."

"Put them on,"Scott said before he had finished speaking. Derek grinned as he handed the phone to Dean. 

"Hey Scott. Look thanks for sending the guys to pull us out." Dean said as they began the walk back to the cars. 

"No problem," Scott replied as if he meant it. "You call us whenever you need us. You're pack remember."

"Yeah, but still they must have driven pretty fast."

"With Derek behind the wheel I don't doubt it." Scott replied laughing, "Look feel free to drop by more often. The pack misses you."

"Will do," Dean said and the alpha hung up. "He's gone," he said handing the phone back to a waiting Derek. 

"He does that," Isaac said with a grin as Derek pocketed the phone. 

"It's a power thing," Sam commented and they knew it to be true. One didn't hang up on their alpha; their alpha hung up on them. 

Back at the cars Isaac and Dean swung straight in, eager to leave Wyoming for good. "You should come back with us," Derek said to Sam as he walked around the Impala. 

"We've got a job lined up but after that we'll see." Sam replied as he swung into the car. Dean sped off with a hand raised in farewell already feeling the pull of the pack once again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first expansion of one of the events listed in part 4. If there are any specific events you'd like to see done like this please leave a comment.


End file.
